Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 28
Chapter 28 — Evil Djinn Kills! Eclipse Ultimate Showdown After you ascend the stairs in the middle of Demon's Tomb, where your parents, Tess, Jake, Boss Cypress, and the other Eclipse Admins are, a long cutscene immediately begins. Professor Cypress revealed that he had known that you had the Bronze Brick ever since you met Linda back in Cheshma Town and Gale Forest. Now Professor Cypress' told his Eclipse grunts to unseal the tomb. Your Bronze Brick necklace immediately flies to the bricks. Cypress throws the Prison Bottle through the ring of bricks. It breaks, summoning Hoopa! Now Hoopa appears out of its tomb, and Cypress gloats about his success in creating a new world. Knowing that he won't succeed without getting rid of you forever, Cypress then decides to finish you off in another Full Battle! Boss Rematch He still brings out a Full Starter Pokémon Team, but now has a much stronger team than in Anthian Park, with the first 5 at Lv. 79 and the last one being Lv. 80. This time, he also finally wields the power of Mega Evolution himself! This is an extremely dangerous battle — you cannot afford to make any mistakes here, one false move and you are finished! |- |- |Attack1 = Water Shuriken|Attack2 = Shadow Sneak|Attack3 = Toxic Spikes|Attack4 = Substitute}} |- |Attack1=Spirit Shackle|Attack2 = Sucker Punch|Attack3 = Steel Wing|Attack4 = Brave Bird}} |- |Attack1 = Flare Blitz|Attack2 = Darkest Lariat|Attack3 = Cross Chop|Attack4 = Outrage}} |- |Attack1 = Waterfall|Attack2 = Aqua Jet|Attack3 = Steel Wing|Attack4=Shadow Claw}} |- |Attack1 = Giga Drain|Attack2 = Aerial Ace|Attack3 = Earthquake|Attack4 = Rock Slide}} |- |Attack1 = Flare Blitz|Attack2 = Dragon Claw|Attack3 = Rock Slide|Attack4 = Shadow Claw}} |- The first Pokémon Greninja has its former Signature Move Water Shuriken which hits multiple times, invalidating Sturdy or Focus Sash. You should also be aware of Toxic Spikes, which poisons any Pokémon switched in. It would be better to have a Pokémon that counters Greninja to lead the party first so you don't have to switch during the battle. Substitute allows Greninja to sacrifice 1/4 of its HP for a decoy that will take damage instead. Greninja is very fast, so a Pokémon EV trained in Speed would be good, so you can bring it down before it can lay Toxic Spikes. Greninja is frail, so a Fairy, Grass, Fighting, Electric or Bug type move will likely knock it out. Decidueye's signature Spirit Shackle prevents Pokémon that are hit by it from switching, so switch to a counter beforehand. Brave Bird is a very powerful Flying-type move, but it will receive a lot of recoil damage, so it might die quickly with this move. Decidueye's typing leaves it weak to Fire, Flying, Ice, Dark and Ghost attacks. Incineroar has the move Flare Blitz, which is a very powerful Fire-type move, however, same as Decidueye's Brave Bird, it will receive a lot of recoil damage too. Outrage can deal a lot of damage to your Pokémon too, so be aware of it unless you have a Fairy-type Pokémon then quickly switch it in to shut down Incineroar's Outrage. Its last move Darkest Lariat is a Dark-type move, which is again a Signature Move of its own, ignores your Pokémon defense and evasion stat changes, so using Double Team or other moves that are the same will be useless for this move. Empoleon is a Water/Steel-type Pokémon, and both types work together, so using Grass and Fire attacks will deal only normal damage. However, Fighting and Ground type moves become super-effective. Your best bet is still Electric-type attacks here. Sceptile has Giga Drain, which can recover itself a bit of HP. It also has Earthquake and Rock Slide, so be aware if you are using a Fire, Flying or Bug Pokémon! His last Pokémon Charizard is capable of Mega Evolving into Charizard X! However, that makes Ground moves able to hit it after it changes its secondary type to Dragon-type. Charizard learns only powerful contact moves, which combine with its Ability Tough Claws. Quickly destroy this Pokémon with a Ground, Rock or Dragon-type attack! After you win against Boss Cypress, he goes on a mad rant, only to be lifted by Jake with superhuman strength and thrown into the portal! Then the other Eclipse members following him into the portal to the new world. Then Jake tells everyone to leave immediately while he will deal with the portal and Hoopa. your parents agree and go out, but Tess refuses to leave, stating that Jake doesn't have to do it alone. The portal then grows double in size, signifying that Hoopa is on a rampage. Then suddenly, a crate is pulled towards the portal and is about to hit Tess... Sacrificed! But Jake immediately pushes Tess away from the crate, making the crate hit Jake into the portal and gets sucked in! Unbelievable. He just sacrificed himself for Tess. Then the portal is destroyed immediately. Now your parents say you will be the one to finish all of this. So you — with a team of exhausted Pokémon — will now have to battle and catch the Evil Djinn — Hoopa Unbound! The fate of the whole of Roria is in your hands!! VS Hoopa Unbound |- |- |- }} |- For most of you who are thinking that the Hoopa will be in Confined form at first before you reached this place, you are wrong, the Hoopa is in its Unbound form, which is a dual Psychic/Dark-type, making the popular move False Swipe able to be used on Hoopa Unbound. It is recommended, like all Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, to use a Quick Ball first. In case that it fails, try to lower Hoopa's health as low as possible and keep using Dusk Balls. Do it all quickly before Hoopa takes out some of its strong moves which can faint your Pokémon too! After you caught Hoopa, your parents and Tess comes at you. Tess said that she just can't believe what just happened and saying that Jake is so brave and is a hero. Then the Bronze Brick floats to you, it had already chosen you to be its protector! Then your parents said that they were so proud of you. Now another person comes in, he is Looker. Seems familiar right? He is part of the Interdimensional Police. He later said that he is the one who told Jake to join Team Eclipse and help him gather information. Now Looker told you all to leave and go home, then you parents agreed and lead you back home, while Tess went to see Gerald and talk about the Roblox dimension... 28